The Broken Sword
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Link's sword was broken into pieces and started to cry a lot. He asks Ike to fix his sword for him. Ike said he needed something to be unbreakable but couldn't find it. Slight NessxLucas.


**Physic Star:** Hello! This story was requested by **IketheCOOL. **- My sister! And while me and Ike were playing SSBB, we were doing something like a "Family", like Luigi and Daisy has a son named Ness and their Pokemon is Pikachu. This story won't have a Smash Mansion. They will have a neighborhood. PM me if you want the know the rest of the "Family". There will be a bit of NessxLucas. Ike doesn't care. :)

* * *

"What to play..." Toon Link tries to find out what video game console he should play. "Wii or Xbox 360...?" Toon Link bangs his head on the wall in his room.

"If you can't decide, why don't you play outside with your friends?" Lucario suggested as he walked in his room. Toon Link groans.

"But its hot outside!" Toon Link screamed and then he ran to the living room. "**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**" Toon Link yelled on top of his lungs. Link had to cover his ears and cried a bit.

"What the hell, Toonie!" Link continued cleaning his sword.

"I'm so bored! What can I do?!" Toon Link played with his fingers. Link's face lit up like he had an idea.

"You can clean my sword while I go to train Lucario." Toon Link nodded while he saw Link go outside with Lucario. Toon Link put his face closer to Link's sword.

"**WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH! IT'S SOOOOO SHINY! I WANNA TOUCH IT SOOOOO** **BAD!"** Toon Link held up Link's sword. "**UGGGHHHHHH-IT'S TOO HEAVY BUT SOOOO SHINY!"** Toon Link ran around the living room with the sword in his hand until something happened. He started to panic.

"**OH GOD, OH GOD! ****WHAT DO I DO!?"** Toon Link panicked more. He broke Link's sword into pieces. '_My dad's gonna be so mad at me! I broke his sword! I'll be punished so bad!'_ Toon Link starts to scream on top of his lungs.

* * *

"That was great, Lucario! Let's take a break!" Link and Lucario went in the living room. They saw Toon Link hide something behind his back.

"What are you hiding there,Toonie?" Link asked as he tried to look behind. "Well..it's nothing!" Toon Link lied. "Oh yeah? How come my sword isn't on the couch? And why did I hear screaming?" Link asked. "It's nothing really." he lied again. Link became angry and grabbed Toon Link's arm and moved him. Link gasped.

"**DID YOU DO THIS!?**" Toon Link pointed the couch and said the couch moved on it's own and grew arms and smashed the sword. Link face palmed so did Lucario. Toon Link tried to hide somewhere. "**TOONIE! YOU'RE ON A PUNISHMENT! NO VIDEO GAMES, SNACKS, OUTSIDE OR EVEN** **TV!"** Link yelled as he saw Toon Link went to his room. Link started to cry. "**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY SWORD! IT'S BROKEN! AHHHHHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! I CAN'T FIX A RARE SWORD!"** Link made a huge tear puddle. Lucario backed up and went to Toon Link's room. Link rolled on the floor and cried with many tears. Zelda went out of her room and slapped Link's face and told him to go to work. Link walked to the Smash Buffet while crying (**PS:** Link and Ike works at the Smash Buffet and King Dedede is the boss!). Ike saw Link crying with so much tears. Link told him everything what happened in the morning. Ike just grabs Link to work. After getting the customers food, Link grabs the food and hands it on their table.

"Uh..you put some tears on my burger..." Fox stated. "Just i-ignore t-t-t-the t-tears!" Link cried as he served food to other people.

* * *

Two weeks later, Link is still crying. He even cried all night. During that night, Link filled the room with tears. Zelda opened the door and the tears splashed all over her. Now, Toon Link suggested Link to ask anyone around the neighborhood. Link accepted it and went out. He went to Luigi's house first, he said he had to get Ness to calm down just because he made a bet on Lucas to separate for 2 days. It is now their 2nd day until school the next day. Link asked Mario, but it's the same as Luigi's problem. Then he asked Marth, but he said that he needs to cook his lunch. Lastly he asked Ike. Ike groaned and thought it was Marth because Marth always comes to his house everyday. Then Ike opened the door and yelled Marth's name but it was Link. He apologized and Link asked Ike if he will fix his sword. Ike said he will fix it and to fix it, he will need some extra items to be unbreakable.

"Okay, hand me the sword." Ike put out his hands. Link handed in the broken sword.

"When are you gonna give it back?" Ike thought about it. "Probably by tomorrow. All I needed is some super glue. It may take awhile to dry." Link accepted and ran off home. Ike went to his room and searched for the super glue.

"Where is that glue..." Ike searched all over the house. He decided to ask his son, Olimar. He went inside his room and saw Olimar playing with his Pikmin and Squirtle. "Have you guys seen the super glue?" Ike asked.

"I dunno." They all answered, shaking their heads. Ike sighed and decide to ask Marth. Marth always needed help from Ike, like getting a gift for Popo on his birthday or what to make for his wife on their anniversary. Ike never needed help and Marth thinks that Ike is his 'best friend'. Ike went out and walked to Marth's house but bumped into a 13-year old capped boy who is crying.

"Ness why are you crying?" he asked, confused. Ness sobbed more and hugged Ike without a reason. "Ness, once again, why are you crying?"

"I-I-I c-can't t-take this a-anymore..." Ness cried loudly.

"Why what happened?"

"M-me and L-Lukey made a b-bet on not s-seeing e-each other until t-tomorrow... i-it started o-on Friday while w-we were on the b-bus.." Ness continued sobbing. Ike couldn't help him but asked if he wants to help him fix Link's sword. Ness nodded and wiped his tears. They both walked to Marth's house.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Marth answered.

"Me and physic boy." Ike replied.

"Umm... who is 'me'?"

"**JUST OPEN THE DOOR!**" Marth opened the door and looked surprised. He never thought that Ike and Ness would come to his house. "What do you need?" Marth asked.

"Do you have any super glue?" Marth shook his head and answered, "I know who has some!"

"Who?" Ness finally talked. "Yoshi does." Ike and Ness looked confused. "Why would Yoshi have super glue?" Ness asked while laughing.

"Because Yoshi told me that he laid an giant egg and accidentally broke it. So he was gonna use the super glue to fix the egg back together and show it to the other smashers." Marth explained.

"So does that mean there's only **one** tube of super glue in the whole Smash Universe?" Ike asked. Marth nodded.

"**THAT MEANS IF WE NEED IT, WE HAVE TO GO TO EVERYONE'S HOUSE AND CHECK IF THEY HAVE IT!?**" Ness complained. Marth nodded.

"Why do we have one?" Ike asked.

"I dunno, I heard that 2 years ago, Snake sent all the super glue but one of them to Narnia." Marth answered, scratching the back of his head.

"**WHY NARNIA!?**" Ness rolled on the floor laughing too hard that tears formed in his eyes.

"Snake is a weirdo that's why." Ike answered, laughing as well.

"You can ask Snake if you want.." They both shook their head and left to Yoshi's Island.

* * *

As they were at Yoshi's Island, they saw the eight Yoshis playing in the field. They also saw Peach and Lucas making flower headpieces and put it on each other. Ness began to cry a little because he got separated by Lucas. He ran to Lucas. Lucas looked up at Ness.

"L-Lucas?"

"N-Ness?" They both stared at each other for a minute.

"**LUCAS!**"

"**NESS!**" The two physics hugged and cried. Peach smiled and thought in her head, '_They're happy once again. I'm glad that my son is happy to see Ness everyday!'_

Ike smirked and sang, "Ness and Lucas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first-" he got interrupted by Peach slapping him. Ness and Lucas spent their time together playing in the field before Ness said that he has to help Ike. Lucas wants him to stay with him so Ness told him that he can help Ike as well.

"Now all we have to do is find the Yoshi we know." Ike said. The two physic boys searched for the green Yoshi.

15 minutes later, they all found Yoshi in Club Yoshi.

"Yoshi! (I thought Club Yoshi was only Yoshis only!)" Yoshi yelled. Ike explained everything what happened.

"Yo.. (Oh..)" Yoshi searched for the super glue and found it in his drawer. "Yoshi, yoshi. (Give it back to me after you're done.)" They all nodded and left to Ike's house.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm. Ike is now fixing the broken rare sword from Link. The two physics also helped Ike.

"You don't really have to help me.. you can go home if you want. Or can stay for the night.." They both nodded.

6:30 pm, Ike finished the sword. Ness and Lucas ate dinner and fell asleep on the couch, laying on each other as pillows. Olimar, Pikmins, Squirtle and Sheik is asleep in their rooms. "Now all I have to do is dry this sword." Ike said to himself. He went to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ness and Lucas woke up and kissed each other as their morning kiss. They left home at 6:00 am. Ike was getting ready to go to work and hand the sword in to Link.

"I'm going to work!" Ike left.

He walked to Smash Buffet and saw Link sitting in one of the tables, upset.

"Link..." Ike put the sword on the table in front of him. Link's face lit up and screamed.

"You fixed my sword!" Link said to Ike, bro hugging him.

"You're welcome." Ike smiled at Link.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Yahtzee! I finished the story! I actually started laughing when I wrote when Snake sent the super glue to Narnia. Please review! Especially you, Ike!

**IketheCOOL:** I don't know how, I just started IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME **OR ELSE I WON'T TALK TO YOU AND YOU WILL SUCK AND YOUR A STUPID HEAD FOREVER IF YOU DONT AND-**

**Physic Star: **OK, OK! Sheesh!


End file.
